1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board having a connection terminal with a spring property.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional board having connection terminals, which is electrically connected to an object of connection (a connection target). Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional board having connection terminals, which is denoted by reference numeral 200, includes a board body 210, pads 220, connection terminals 230, and solder 240. An object of connection 300 includes a board body 310 and pads 320. The object of connection 300 is detachably and reattachably fastened to the board 200 with a clamp (not graphically illustrated) or the like provided on the board 200 or the object of connection 300.
The board body 210 includes an insulating layer (not graphically illustrated) and vias and interconnection patterns (not graphically illustrated) formed in or on the insulating layer. The pads 220 are provided on a surface 210A of the board body 210 to be electrically connected to the interconnection patterns (not graphically illustrated) formed in or on the board body 210.
The board body 310 includes an insulating layer (not graphically illustrated) and vias and interconnection patterns (not graphically illustrated) formed in or on the insulating layer. The pads 320 are provided on a surface 310A of the board body 310 to be electrically connected to the interconnection patterns (not graphically illustrated) formed in or on the board body 310.
The connection terminals 230 have spring properties. The connection terminals 230 have respective first end parts 230A electrically connected to the corresponding pads 220 on the board body 210 via the solder 240. With the board 200 being fastened to the object of connection 300, the connection terminals 230 have respective second end parts 230B pressed against the corresponding pads 320 on the board body 310 with a substantially constant pressure to be electrically connected to the pads 320.
Thus, the board 200 including the connection terminals 230 with spring properties can be easily attached to and detached from the object of connection 300 electrically. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-299422.)